Fallout: Knotted Beginnings, Loose Ends
by KaleByte
Summary: A Vault dweller by the name of Cahill and a few of his friends are accidently locked out of Vault 78 and are forced to fight, kill and make friends. this is a work in process and support would be great, negative or positive. So hope you guys like. It's a change from my MLP fanfics and way better then some of my crappier FanFics. Cahill will have to run, shoot, kill and cry.
1. Chapter 1

Cahill: medic/engineer (9mm pistol, Crowbar.)

Nathan: Sniper/ close quarters (Anti-material rifle, machete.)

Tyson: melee/traps (super-heated plasma blade.)

Ethan: Gun nut. (Katana, mp5 compact.)

Matthew: Lock picker/ Survivalist (10mm pistol, combat knife.)

Ricardo: Heavy guns (Mini-gun, rocket launcher.)

Liam: Raider/ Assault rifle pro. (Assault Carbine.)

Cain: Interrogator/ creepy (Yao gui glove)

 **Fallout: Knotted beginnings, lose ends.**

By {Insert name here}

 **PROLUGE**

Hello, if you're reading this then I'm probably dead. I'm Cahill, I am an engineer and medic for the current group I'm with. The story of my probable death starts back years ago, when I was first born. I know it's a cliché but there's no place back better to start then the start. I was born inside a huge underground bomb shelter known as a Vault, now this Vault I was born and raised in was known as Vault 78, it's real purpose was no secret; it was a tourist shelter, made to protect different national races and preserve their culture's. I was descended from many different races, (Mainly because over two-hundred years of evitable in breeding.) My father was an Irish maintenance worker that my mum would refer to as Ted. He was a drunk. He wasn't the wife beating angry drunk that most people would think, he was the goofy idiot drunk that my mother took care of and loved. He died when I was about two and a half, falling into the water purifier and drowning. My mother was an Australian nurse who taught me all I needed to know about medicine and passed down her Australian accent and looks. Her name was Amanda; we spent lots of time together when she stitched me up or gave me painkillers for all the damage my bullies caused.

When I was ten I fixed a broken terminal which automatically sent me two years ahead in my classes, that's where I started to get bullied. I finished the G.O.A.T test when I was fifteen and was assigned pip-boy programmer. I hated it. Sure, I worked with complex mini-computers but they were all just the same. I begged the overseer to let me make custom pip-boys for those who would pay in food rations, ultimately she turned all ideas down, saying it would cost too much resources. When I was sixteen, I met the love of my life, Lucy. We spent all of our time together; she had purple eyes with brown hair and was very intelligent and caring. In a way she reminded me of my mother, but thoughts like that just creeped me out so I would usually just shake them off. I also had a small group of friends; Ethan, my closest friend in the Vault, we shared appreciation for technology and were each other's wing man for a while, coming up with one cheesy pick up line at a time.

Then there was Matthew, he was the most annoying person I had ever met, made arguments just for the hell of it, and tried several times to hit on Lucy when he thought my back was turned. All of these things and yet I call him my friend, he comes through when he says he's going to do something and is honest to the core. Those small things and the fact he was a good lock picker where enough for Ethan, Cain and I to call him friend. That's right, I forgot Cain. Cain is just about the creepiest guy you could meet, he loves shipping people in the Vault and wrote creepy stories about what they would do, but Cain had a special talent for talking people into saying their deepest most darkest secrets without them realizing or noticing they were being tricked. He was also my porn supplier and that's self-explanatory. Those where my friends and yet I still haven't properly talked about me. I'm was a shy and caring person, my instincts were set to see people as people and animals as food. I loved music and there where good singers in the Vault, but their voice's couldn't be heard, that's when I set up Vault 78's ' _Voice from afar_ ' radio program, telling all the little news from around the Vault and playing pre-war or in-Vault music. As for my relationships with other Vault dwellers, it didn't go further than my girlfriend or friends. Well I guess I had better start with how I ended up on the wrong side of the Vault door.

 **Chapter 1: Who locked the door?**

I was burying my face in my arms as my mum showed my baby album to my girlfriend Lucy. She giggled as my mum told her how I was a fat baby and how she couldn't walk for days after I was born. Mum stopped smiling as she got to the part of my schooling days, pictures of me with stitches across my left arm to my for head. Lucy looked unconfutable as my Mum let out a single tear before explaining, "He was unconscious for three days…" more tears ran down her now shivering cheeks "…The doctors didn't think he would live, I didn't think he would." She started to weep as I hugged her and signalled for Lucy to close the book. I let go after a few minutes then asked if she would be ok by herself, which was only replied with a nod. "I have to go, the overseer need's Ethan and I to run a maintenance check on the Vault door." I walked to my room and grabbed my Vault 78 jumpsuit. A cold hand met around my waist followed by a musical voice, "Don't you have ten minutes…" her chest laid against my back, She wasn't wearing her Vault suit for she had only woken up an hour ago, in my room. "…or in your case two minutes." That's it, no way I was letting her get away with that, I turned and kissed her on the cheek, sliding my hands down her side, She laid down on the bed as I closed the door, placing a ' _Do not disturb'_ sign on it, this day just kept getting better and better.

I made my way to Ethan's place, he lived on the other side of the Vault so I had to speed walk. By the time I got to Ethan's he had already been waiting fifth teen minutes, "Where the hell have you been?" His tall slim body always sent shivers down my spine, it was like shaking deaths hand, "Sorry, Lucy took thirty minutes to take care of." We both laughed and headed towards the main entrance." When we got there Matthew was sitting at the control panels, messing with a keyboard, Ethan cringed at the sight of him, they had been fighting recently and didn't plan on forgiving each other, "What is he doing here?" Ethan and Matthew said in sync. The Overseer laughed her heart out, "Oh, young love."

Matthew and Ethan turned their anger towards the Overseer, "I'm not gay! Not sure if I can say the same about him though." Ethan smirked at his comment, making Matthew burn with intense heat and anger, "Chill bros." The soothing voice came from behind me, we all turned to see Cain, his blond hair falling into his eyes, I gave the Overseer a glance of confusion. "Matthew and Cain, Ethan and Cahill preform the Vault door maintenance check every month and due to the risk of what might be on the other side, I have decided to add you two, Cain your job is simple, if there are any aggressive humans on the other side you talk them down, and Matthew…" Matthew looked exited, he couldn't wait to hear his role "…You make sure the Vault door doesn't close." Matthew looked glum but kept posture, trying to see the importance of his role.

The Vault door opened and Ethan and I were eager to get this over and done with, so we asked Cain to help check for rust around the pistons, we were making good time when we heard something loud from outside the cave the Vault sat in. gun shots. Ethan looked at me sacredly before we both made a decision to let Matthew help. Matthew jumped down from the control panel and started looking at some other spots around the door. Matthew accidently tapped Ethan, but it was enough to set off bottling rage. "What's your problem?!" He screamed. They both griped each other's Vault collar held tightly, I tried to calm down Ethan but he pushed me aside, me accidently hitting the outer control panel. The Vault door closed. We all stood in shock, but I snapped out of it as soon as I remembered that the password was ' _United Nations'_ , I typed the password in, but was rejected. I started to panic, all my life had just seemed to be thrown away. "Don't worry, the Overseer told me to change it to something easily to remember and even the dumbest idiot could remember." We all look with sunshine smiles. "Well what is it?" Matthew blushed before admitting, "I don't remember." Ethan and Matthew started to yell at each other as Cain started to bang on the Vault door. All noise disappeared as a single bang came from outside. We all stood, looking at the dimly lit entrance, scared of what we had put ourselves into, "The shit just hit the fan." I whispered to myself, the echo enough for them to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**fallout: Knotted Beginnings, Loose Ends**

 **Chapter 2: Slaver Kabab**

Pain, the only thing I could feel. My ankles shackled. Several people had pulled us out of the cave entrance of Vault 78. Cain had tried reasoning, only to be bitch slapped and beaten. "Why are you doing this to us?" Matthew cried as he was shackled and beaten. One of the man snorted from under his mask and chuckled. "You don't get it do you? You're our slaves now. And if you keep talking my friend over here is goanna have a sweet time tonight." The Slaver pointed to another Slaver, his face was covered with a mask that held a metal Mohawk. He hadn't spoken yet and didn't show any violence to us. "Ti, take him to the ' _Love_ ' tent." We all freaked out, I didn't really mind, except the part that I might be raped.

"PLEASE!" Matthew cried, it looked as if he was crying make up, but really it was the dirt smudged on his face from being beaten. We were pulled into the tent, pushed onto the floor. I could see Cain be pushed in the area I was facing, followed by two thuds on the floor behind me. The Slaver put his hand over Matthews mouth and waited, he then proceeded to take off his mask and Mohawk. I was expecting scars and a toothpick hanging out of his mouth, but instead found a kind of cute blonde hazel eyed male. "I need ya' to keep ya' mouths shut." He whispered in a country accent, it reminded me of my mum's old boyfriend. He pulled his sawed off lever action shotgun out from under his blood stained coat and handed it to me. I grabbed it and aimed it at the shackles only to be stopped by a hand pulling up the barrel. "I got da' key." He unlocked our shackles and pulled out a long sword from under a mattress. The ex-slaver pressed a button on the sword, the room smelt of gas for a second before the sword burst into flames. "Im'a make slaver kabab."

We waited inside as we heard screams from slavers. Several bangs were heard, nothing like the small pistol we heard from outside our Vault. About five minutes later and a slaver walked in, covered in blood. I aimed the gun but he was followed by the blonde we had met. "Can you tell him to stop aiming that at me." His voice was metallic; he disassembled the fake metal plating's from his armour to reveal a set of riot armour. "My name's Liam." The bloodied riot trooper stretched out a hand, but none of us extended ours. "I get it, you've been through a lot, but I'm only trying to be nice." Still none of us extended a hand, the closest thing to it was I, swinging the gun around, offering it to the blonde-haired person. He shook his head. "No, ya'll can keep it. By the way, name's Tyson." He continued his stare at me, I began to blush before I realised he was trying to identify our jumpsuits. "Vault suits." I replied, with a slight unease to my voice, his reaction would be unpredictable. He looked over to the others who nodded. "Vault 78?" Matthew said in his usual bitchy voice. "Hot damn!" We all jumped, his reaction certainly was unpredictable. "Tell me; are their rivers of clean water down there? Oh and what about the farms? I hear there are acres of farms grown with UV lights."

We all laughed, obviously the rumours of Vaults had been all about paradise's, not exactly the vision of a bomb shelter if you ask me. "No, we just ate crappy grown small plants like pickles and drank water from a crappy purifier." He smiled, he probably was expecting something like that. "Well we were expecting all life up here to be dead, guess we weren't the only ones with crazy theories." We all had a small chuckle before I asked the question that had been lining my brain cells for as long as I had met these guys. "So, why did you kill those guys? Was it our Vault suits or something?" They both shook their heads. "We were waiting for those slavers to grab some people that were already stranded so we could then kill the slavers then help those stranded people. Think of it as a double service for society." We walked outside the tent, bodies lined the dirt ground of the camp, one of which still had the blade impaled into him, pinning him against a wooden stake, funny, he kind of looked like one of the dead bodies that this very group crucified. I tried to get the thought of murder as being ' _funny_ ' out of my head. Tyson walked over to him and tried to pull the blade out, "Argh!" nothing. He tried several times over before he gasped. "I'd rather let it brake then lea-" As he spoke the blade snapped in half. Talk about being jinxed. He stood there for a while, horror spelt across his face. "You… owe me… for ever!"

We set for a walk in the morning, I had explained to them our accident, and warned them about Cain's shipping addiction. We walked for about a few miles before I realised that we had not seen Liam's face yet. "So why haven't you taken off your helmet?" My question came out of the blue, it was random enough to make most of us jump as soon as I started talking. "Liam has a defect with his face." I looked at Liam, he had started speed walking, avoiding all conversation about him. "What kind of defect?" the more we talked the more my curiosity grew. "His face is melted to the helmet." We walked a few extra miles, no one had brought up the prier conversation again, and no one wanted to. "So where are we headed?" My question was aimed at Tyson but my head itself was aimed at the ground, "Were headed to Foxtrot casino." I aimed my eyes at his, wondering what on earth we were headed to a probably raided casino for. "Why on earth go there?" He smiled, forgetting we knew nothing of the impending wasteland "It only cost a few caps to rent a room, that's why." I would have scratched my head if he hadn't had explained to me what the currency system was straight after.

We finally made it to the casino, Liam and Tyson looked fine, but the rest of us were tired and sweating, the build-up of sweat under our pip-boys didn't help. We shrunk onto the waiting room chairs as Liam booked us a room, that's right, _A_ room, we were going to have to share. We waited for a while, my eyes met with a poster of a man in armour that was made of what looked like steel and iron. My eyes were diverting around before I noticed a figure on the second floor stair way, looking down at us, I couldn't tell what gender they were or what they were wearing but I could tell they were looking at us, or at least me, I don't know why, I just could feel it. I looked over to the other guys, all were busy playing games on their pip-boys except Tyson, (Mainly because he didn't have one) he was shining his cowboy repeater. I looked back up to see the figure moving up the stairs, I stood up and told them, "I'm going to find the bathroom, I'll be back." I don't know why I lied to them, but part of me wanted to keep this a secret. I headed upstairs and found my self surrounded by corridors, it would be forever before I would find this person, if ever.

Suddenly a tap on my shoulder made me jump, a cute voice giggled behind me, "Sorry, I've never seen a Vault dweller before." Her hair was pitch black, eyes fire red. "Were you the one watching from above?" Her voice followed like silk "Indeed I was, I wonder, are you free this afternoon?" I froze, I would have mentioned Lucy but she was long gone, at least until Matthew remembered the password. I couldn't believe the escalation of this conversation, was she asking me out? In addition, why? I surely wasn't that charming, and certainly wasn't that flirty. "Why are you so interested in me?" Her mouth broke into a smile. "I believe if you find someone who you want to love you should just flat out ask them." My face grew red. "Love?" Her hand reached behind my back and around my chest. "And I also believe that the best way to get to know someone is to chat about themselves over sex." Again, I blushed. "You believe in the best things." She pulled me down the hallway into a room, before she pulled anything off I asked "I never got your name." Her face grinned as she tore off her shirt, "Violet, and no that's not a hooker name." I giggled. "My name's-" I was cut off by her jumping onto me. "Like I said, chat over sex." Suddenly she kissed me, and I began to feel a similar feeling.

I ran down the hallway, it was the next morning and I had just received a message on my pip-boy from Matthew, we were in room 213 on floor two. As I walked in, they all stood up in relief, "We were worried sick!" Matthew cried, treating me like a baby. The only one to notice my rugged features was Ethan, "You got fucked, didn't you." I nodded, they all looked at Ethan then me. "It's all in the signs." Ethan smiled and patted his hand on my shoulder. "Let's talk about it over breakfast." Funny, after the long night I had, I was expecting him to say sex.

End of Chapter 2…


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallout: Knotted beginnings, loose ends**

By {Insert name here}

 **Chapter 3: I've found my addiction**

My head rested on the bar, I was still tired from the night before. Ethan had gone with Liam and Cain to pick out some appropriate armour. Matthew and Tyson went to go deal away some of our scrap, (Tyson had scavenged just about every stop, he seemed addicted with it.) And then there was me, left alone. It was actually kind of enjoyable, I hadn't been alone since I was a kid. A feeling stirred in my gut, so this was the feeling of depression. It was a hard feeling to deal with, "Do you have anything for depression?" the bartender nodded, he poured a shot of whiskey and pushed it towards me. "I meant some sort of medicine." He chuckled, "Well alcohol is a drug, and also I already poured it, so pay up or put it on a tab." I would have put it on a tab but last time I had a tab it was at a milk bar in the Vault, if I recall I was accidently locked out of the Vault, something told me that luck wouldn't favour me again. I handed two bottle caps and drank. **WOW!** The drink went down with a burn, my mind shot out of its tired state and quickly into a drunk one. "Give me another one." He stared at me with a concerned gaze. "Don't develop a drinking problem" I quickly shouted back. "I'm _NOT_ going to develop a drinking problem."

I sat at the bar for a few hours before Tyson found me, his gaze was a look of disappointment, I hated it, I wanted him to stop, so I put my hand on his face, covering all facial expressions. He quickly picked me up and helped me walk to our room. "I don't have a drinking problem..." I continued speaking to myself before we came what seemed like a girl, I couldn't control myself, my mouth just spoke what my mind was thinking. "Sup girl, you looking fine." Tyson laughed as he pulled me into the room and laid me on the bed, I looked over to the broken down wall that led to the bath room, it gave no privacy. "Fix the wall Tyson." He laughed and tried to keep his balance, "That's just the whiskey talkin', ya' gone and taken some of the most powerful booze out there." I slowly fell asleep, my last thought being of that girl I saw. I awoke with a powerful feeling in my stomach, only this time it wasn't depression, I ran to the toilet and barfed, my whiskey smelling vomit sprayed the innards of the toilet. I sat beside the toilet, watching every one wake up to my episode. "Damn, that's a lot of puke." Ethan said, getting out of a sleeping bag, they had all slept on the floor, letting me take the bed, they probably knew I would have been hung over like this.

Ethan then stood up and clicked on his pip-boy, I could see him access the radio screen, but another purge of vomit stopped me from seeing who he was calling. I sat back trying to breath in air. After a few moments the door opened and in came Ethan and… _VIOLET?!_ My face went red. I tried not to look so pathetic but ended down on the ground on a pool of my own vomit. "So Cahill, I'm aware you've already met?" Ethan looked to Violet who gave a nod, she was wearing a black and red dress, it was formal but nothing like her dress from the other day. She walked over to me, helping me up. "Why are you here?" She gave a slight blush and said "They told me they didn't want to bathe you, especially with that missing wall." I looked to them, all of them were looking down at their feet, except for Matthew, he wasn't here. "Where's Matthew?" My slurred voice came out with pain. "He's gone to the bar, after you called him a ' _hot girl_ ' he's been depressed." I shook, that was the girl I saw, I let out another river of vomit fall out into the toilet.

A few hours later and I've been put in the bath and had my clothes taken off. The water was lightly irradiated but Ethan pointed out the large amounts of Rad away in the corner. I blushed as Violet cleaned my chest with a light cloth, the others trying to avoid the sight entirely, well except for Cain who was writing a story. I went to speak but vomit was the only thing to leave my mouth. Violet cleaned my small burst of vomit and kissed me on the fore head. "What on earth did I do to make you like me?" She smiled and rubbed my head "I don't know, it wasn't the Vault suit or pip-boy, I know that much, but from the moment I saw you I have had an eager feeling to love you." I blushed, and remembered Lucy. "I have to tell you, I have fiancé in the Vault." Ethan scratched his head, "Wait, I thought you were boyfriend and girlfriend." I shook my head, "I may have popped the question, but that was when I felt forced to marry the first person who showed affection, its different now, I actually have a chance to get to know you." I vomited again, it was hard to think.

"Maybe you should take something less strong when you drink." Tyson's voice was filled with guilt, although I wasn't sure why, he wasn't exactly responsible for me drinking. "Nah, I think I'll just have less the next time I try some." Liam looked at me, his riot helmet was clean and seemed fixed, (How did he do that without taking it off?) I could see his eyes through the red tinted night vision lenses, I could see disappointment in his eyes. "That kind of talk would usually come from an addict?" Cain's voice was questioning. How _DARE_ they! I have one hangover and suddenly I'm an addict! I could see tears forming through Liam's lenses. "I'm not an addict! I just had one bad experience." They all looked at each other questioning my last statement. Violet was the one who looked most concerned, in the time I got to know her I found myself more intrigued in her personality than anything else. I guess her beliefs were right. I tried to lift myself but Violet put her hand on my chest, pushing me back down. Her eyes were gleaming into mine, she didn't want me to move while I was still weak like this, I nodded and laid back down, praying I wouldn't be in the bath tub long enough for the radiation to be too dangerous.

I walked around the lobby, trying not to ask for another shot of whiskey after last night's episode. I wasn't addicted! Just had the taste of whiskey in my mouth. I decided to wait at the bar and ask for a water. "What?!" his face gave to a frown as he stated "Water is the most precious resource, well at least purified water is." I couldn't believe that I was just bathing in water the night before, well at least it wasn't purified water. "Well I guess I'll have one 'tiny' shot of whiskey." I wasn't addicted! I just wanted a little. "Sorry but your friend over there paid me _NOT_ to serve any to you." I looked over into the direction he pointed, it was either Violet or Liam, either of which I wasn't surprised with. I sat on a bar stool and waited. We were waiting for Tyson to pay for a more cozzie and permanent room, even if we had adventures we were going to need a place to hold up. Suddenly a man stood at the bar without saying a word. "What will you be havin'?" The man pulled a 9mm pistol out from under his jacket and aimed at the bartender. "I'll be having your bottle caps." The bartender laughed and wiped a tear from his eye, "You and what army?" he indicated his head to his left, every person in the room was armed to the teeth with either a rifle or pistol, he eventually turned to me. I was surprised that I was also aiming at him, a reflex that I didn't know I had, My lever-action shot gun was pointed at his fore head. He gulped and put the pistol in his jacket, "I'll have a vodka thanks." He plopped eight bottle caps onto the bench and received a whole bottle of Vodka. He packed it into his bag and then looked at me again.

"Are you going to put that down?" I realised I was still aiming, and the people were probably aiming at me now, I dropped my gun onto my back and leaned back over the bench top. His hair was Pitch black like Violets but his eyes were a deep sea blue. He noticed me looking at him and he raised his hand, "Nathan." He said, not even trying to add more context. I grabbed his hand and shook. "Cahill." We sat at the bar awhile, talking about previous adventures and what not. He poured himself a Vodka then offered me some, I happily accepted, the glass he poured me was no bigger than a shot glass but I guess in the wasteland you got to preserve the good things. I grabbed the shot glass and threw its contents down my throat, then spat them back out. It was disgusting. I wiped my tongue clean of further accidental taste. Nathan laughed uncontrollably while the bartender frowned, covered in my alcoholic spit. I placed about ten bottle caps on the bench and gave my apologies. Nathan followed when I asked, "Why rob the bar?" his eyes darted away as his cheeks began to glow red. "To be honest, my map said there was a bar out here, nothing about a casino." I laughed, I completely understood why he would rob, especially in times like the post-apocalypse, I just couldn't help laugh to the fact that he would make that big of an error.

Nathan opened a pocket watch to check the time, the main thing that caught my eye was a picture inside of it, a young girl wearing a pale white dress and matching hat. "That's my great, great etc. grandma." Damn, he didn't even turn to see if I was looking, he's got skill. I suddenly realised what an asset like that would make to the group, maybe a sniper. He looked at my jump suit then at my friends in the corner, "That your group?" a little, "yep." was all that came out. "Can't believe they let a Vault dweller stick with them." My anger grew. "Half of us are Vault dwellers!" He looked at them then at me. "Maybe you should ask for some armour then." I looked to my friends, true they had armour and I just had a Vault suit. I walked over and started to bitch like Matthew. "Where's _MY_ armour?!" They all gave a guilty expression, but Liam was the one to speak out. "Truth is we got you armour…" I gave a nod for him to keep going "…but it's a little different than ours." He handed me pieces of armour; a shoulder pad, some leather barding and an ammo belt. "What's all this?" My expression turned from anger to curiosity. "Well we would have got you _REAL_ armour bu-" He was cut off by Ethan tapping his shoulder. "Oh, sorry, I meant _NORMAL_ armour but we felt it would have been too heavy for you." Great, now I wasn't only known as a drunk, but also a kid! Truth was I did have the smallest muscle, but I still was pissed. I attached the armour and found it quite cozzie.

Violet walked over with a metal brief case, an insignia of a cog and a sword was spray painted on it. "I want you to have this." I gratefully took the brief case and opened it. **DAMN!** It was a de-constructing sniper rifle! I closed it then gave her a hug. "I don't expect you to use it but the thought counts, also I had to get rid of it for room space." I let go and walked back to Nathan, showing him the sniper. "Woah, that's a 2077 model, last of its kind!" I nodded taking in the information. "It's yours if you would care to join our group." He grabbed the case and pulled out the sniper, "Man, I would have joined anyway, but thanks!" He pressed a single button and the sniper folded out, the length nearly being taller than himself! He put in a few Micro-fusion cells and a magazine of ammo. "It's an energy slash plasma slash bullet killing machine!" Suddenly I wish I hadn't given it to him. We all joined up and I introduced Nathan to the group. Finally for once in my life I felt like I was in a real family, my mother was my real and most dear family, but this felt like a long lost set of brothers and sister that had reunited. "Ok, I rented us an apartment for the next two months. It will fit all but one." Tyson finished, Ethan turned to Violet and asked. "Mind if Cahill lives with you for a while?" My jaw dropped. You don't just ask that sort of thing! "Sure." She said with an evil grin. "I wanted to try bondage anyway." I looked over to Ethan and stared into his eyes. "Your evil, you know that right?" They all laughed as we walked up the stairs and finally split at an intersection of hallways, I looked back at Ethan for the last time of the night. "Evil."

 **THE END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fallout: Knotted Beginnings, loose ends**

 **Chapter 4: The Assault on Foxtrot Casino**

I woke up.

My head was rested on Violets chest, it was obvious that she was the _MAN_ in this relationship. I tried to move but her arms were clasped around me, forbidding any movement. She awoke, her head slowly moved towards mine. Her hair was whisked away from her eyes with one whoosh of a hand. "Morning, sleep well?" I nodded, my hands were handcuffed behind her back, she pulled the key from across the bedside table and unlocked my pained wrist. I rubbed my sore wrist as she hugged me. "Let's do that more often." I shook my head, the thought of more bondage hurt. I turned over and slapped on my pip-boy that was on my bedside table. I checked the time, **Damn!** It was mid-day! I tried to rush my clothes on but was stopped by a hand on my back, suddenly she reminded me of Lucy. "Don't rush, nothing happening today." Her voice was tired and mopey. I threw my Vault suit on and left the armour pieces on the floor (Except the barding for that was sewn in) and slumped on the bed. "How did you get your name?" Her hand was now placed on her back, "You see here? I was born with this bruise. I was born in a highly irradiated area, it forever stays violet, hence the name." I would have kissed her if it weren't for Matthew storming in the room. "Attack!" We got up and ran down stairs (putting our clothes on beforehand of course.) and found the others down stairs.

"Here!" Tyson threw me a crowbar and a 9mm pistol. I loaded my shot gun and tipped a table for cover. "Who is it?" Liam sat next to me behind the table. "Either Steel or broken Steel." I took a thought, I don't know any groups or people known as _STEEL_ or _BROKEN STEEL_. Liam caught my confused look and replied "The brother hood of Steel, also known as BoS, wants to preserve pre-war technology and the Brother Hood of broken Steel or the Dark Brother Hood want to hunt and kill off the original brother hood." I ponded that for a moment, I caught a glimpse of the poster with the suit of steel on it. "Why would the BoS attack here?" Liam looked over our barricade and a bullet missed his head by centimetres. "The building is on top of a highly advanced Vault!" My eyes stared into space, a Vault! Here? And why would the Brother Hood want it? Chances were they wanted a possible water purifier, but if it was highly advanced, maybe there was some sort of secret weapon.

I checked to see if my shot gun had a shell in the chamber, it did! I pulled a shot above me to scare off any shooters and ran. **CRAP!** A fell to the floor, a burning sensation fell around my ankle, well more of a boiling sensation, Liam pulled me back around the table, exposing my wrecked ankle. I cringed as I looked upon my swollen ankle, it was almost glowing red and the skin had crisped into a dark black, ready to peel off. I cried as the shock left and the pain hit threw. Liam put a few shots over the table but none hit, (I mainly knew that because of the sound of bullets hitting the wall.) I grabbed my crowbar and looked at my leg, I wanted to cut it off, I know now that it was probably not needed but I was howling in pain at the time. I was about to dropped its curved head into my knee but was stopped by a powerful hand. I looked up. The same Steel soldier from the pictures stood above me, he lifted me and pinned me against a wall with his one powerful hand, a large looking hammer in his other. Liam put all his ammo into the soldiers head at point blank range. All the bullets bounced off, not even making him flinch. He pushed Liam back by tapping him with his hammer then raised it, ready to crush me! **BANG!** The soldier fell, dropping me beforehand, I would have landed on my feet if my ankle wasn't swollen.

I looked up to see Nathan on the second floor balcony, his sniper unfolded and aiming at the metal man. I watched in horror as the soldier got back up, only a dent in his armour. He took another shot, this time to the chest, several pieces of his plating fell off, revealing a weak spot in the mechanical suit. A green beam hit the weak spot, I watched as the intimidating man dissolved into no more than a goo pile, only pieces of armour remained in the glowing green slime. I sat against the wall in relief, only to be interrupted by a another Steel ranger, lifting me up and pining me against the wall, he would have shot me if not for my pip-boy. "Take it off, try anything and you die!" I slowly placed my hand on the latch but before I could do anything Liam stood behind him, pulse grenade in his left hand. I quickly rolled, trying my hardest to ignore the blistering pain in my ankle and foot. His gun followed me, allowing Liam to get behind him and jam the grenade in between two metal plates. The soldier screamed in agony as his body lit up like a Christmas tree, the glowing blue electric bolts sizzled from shoulder to shoulder. I covered my eyes as he started to really light up.

We paced in front of a line of Steel soldiers, (Well I was wobbling with a crutch.) their armour had been stripped from their bodies and their guns had been taken by Violet who seemed to be repairing them at a work bench. I looked down at them, all terrified. "Tonight they die." I turned to see Violet standing right next to me. I hated the thought of killing with choice, I turned to her and back at the soldier kneeling between us, his expression was one of horror. "I can't… I can't kill a person knowing I didn't have to." Violets eyes grew, her fist gripping tightly. "They _DESTROYED_ my casino!" Her voice was low but angry, her hand gripping at a small knife on her side. I was surprised she said it was her casino, it did explain her rich attire and unquestioned appearance around the casino. "They _TRIED_ to destroy your casino, doesn't mean they deserve the same treatment back." I felt like a teacher at a school but they didn't deserve any worse treatment then what they gave us. "Take their weapons and supplies, they won't survive long without them anyway." She looked at me with consideration, she was good with letting people suffer, I knew that better than anybody. "Their friends can find them in that time." Before I could reply she drew her knife and drove it into the neck of the nearest soldier, I stumbled back, nothing but horror fell into my mind.

I cleaned the blood off of me with a cloth as Violet took her rage out on the squad of rangers. "Wow, she's pissed." Nathan was sitting at the blood covered bar, broken glasses sat upon it. I smirked at the thought that there could be free whiskey. "Any whiskey?" Nathan looked at me with a smile, a large whiskey bottle in his hand. "Sorry, last bottle." He suddenly dropped it onto the floor, the smash synced with my whispering. "No!" Nathan chuckled before noticing the goo piled bodies on the floor. "I didn't know you used plasma weapons?" I gave a look of shock, "I don't. I thought you shot him?" We both stared at the goo body that pinned me against the wall, scared by what could have caused it. "I got me a live' one!" Tyson walked into the room with a steel soldier following him, he had a gun pointed at his unarmoured head. "Can I keep him? I will love him, hug him and name him George!" I barely noticed Cain was in the fight, but his comment would have sounded disturbing either way. "Please let me explain." We all looked surprised to see the steel ranger was actually talking and not taunting. I looked at him, his hair black but lighter than Nathans or Violets, his eyes brown and his skin slightly dark, I would have guessed tan but his accent was convincing enough "I was new the scavenging team member, only I had never seen what we do out here, I didn't know what we would do when we got here, they told me it was empty, once I had learned otherwise, they forced the thought that you were evil, but in the battle I learned quite the opposite, I killed the man that tried to kill you, I saved you." Tyson snorted "He just a begga'." The man looked towards me this time. "People change, don't they paladin Tyson." We all stood shocked, Tyson gritted his teeth. "You shut it!" Tyson looked towards us and gave a sigh "Yea' it true, a long time ago, I've changed since den', you know dat' best Liam." Liam gave a nod.

I noticed something odd, Tyson and this man were completely different, in personality wise and in physical appearance. Mainly their traits, the man was easy to betray his kind for right judgement while Tyson was loyal to the core. "I can be trusted." His voice directed at me, I don't know why but it felt people treated me like the leader, and I hated it. I knew that Violet would never allow me letting him live, I quickly turned in her direction and asked her. "I'm ok with it." **WHAT?!** Her voice was calm and soothing, "I only killed those who killed my people, I didn't see this one kill any, also if what he says is true, then I owe him for saving my girl." I blushed, she was now starting to see herself as the man of the relationship. "I accept him." My voice sounded inspirational, even to me, I could kind of tell why people mistook me for leader, I still hated it. Slowly every one raised their hands, everyone but Tyson, he aimed his gun point blank at the man, the tension in the room grew, no one dare took a step in fear for him pulling the trigger. Suddenly Tyson flipped the hunting rifle into his back holster and raised a hand to help the man to his feet. "I say der' too trustin' but I'll accept you." The man smiled and grabbed his hand, he probably made Tyson lift with all of his might, after all his body set of power armour was still on him. "Thanks, name's Ricardo." Tyson laughed. "Screw dat' I'ma just call you Ricky." We all sighed thankfully. As the last body was pulled from the floor and into the trash shoot we eventually made our way upstairs, we were about to split before Liam pointed out the obvious. "We don't have room for the new guy!" We all looked back at Ricardo, he stood tall in his power armour, I didn't know his true body frame but I imagined it was close to that of the power armour. "I'll sleep in the corridor, after all I'm use to sleeping in power armour." We all agreed and split. Violet and I finally made it to her room, it was now very late and we both just wanted some sleep. As I took my pip-boy off Violet laid down on the bed with a sexual look in her eyes. "To be honest I just wanted to sleep tonight." She let out a sigh of relief. "I didn't know if you wanted to or not, that takes a lot of pressure off." Suddenly she fell asleep with a snore, I giggled and kissed her on the fore head, turning off the bedside lamp and drifted into sleep.

END CHAPTER 4 


	5. Chapter 5

**Fallout Knotted Beginnings, Loose Ends**

By KaleByte

Hey guys! I don't usually put pre-speech paragraphs in my stories unless it's an mlp fanfic but this chapter is long coming and I'm sorry to say it's not that good. However, I have suddenly increased my time schedule to fit more time to make chapters, this does not mean they will come out quicker, if anything it means they **WILL** take longer but filled with more heart and thought, this chapter is a mix of small stories that I thought of when I was thinking of ending this series. So enjoy and know that I will be making better chapters then this!

P.S Sorry for the _By Insert Username_ thing, just so you know, **IT WAS A JOKE!** I'm not stealing any of this story from anyone! There are people with stories that have the same names but to reassure you those are my friends. We used our names as our characters because making up convincing names is hard! Anyway these people are Invisafox23, DunnyFTwaffles, Dweller58, Lightning Clash and Darkblur2005, Darkblur hasn't actually written a story on this yet (And I don't expect him to) but he is and inspiration for a certain creepy character.

 **Chapter 5: Watch your back, especially around me…**

A bright like woke me, it was late and a silhouette of a hulking man stood in front of me. The light suddenly turned off and the man leaned closer. "We need to talk." The metallic voice was either Liam or Ricardo, and by the huge shadow I could easily predict it was Ricardo. I stood up and followed him into Violets bathroom (Which actually had a wall.) and locked the door. "Violet doesn't like me does she?" My eyes widened at the impossible statement, Ricardo, sensing the awkwardness between them quickly corrected himself. "I mean as a friend." My eyes went back to their original tired state. "She seems to be fine with you, considering you killed half of her staff." I could sense Ricardo's frown from underneath his huge helmet. "I'm kidding, yeah she thinks your cool, so what?" Ricardo looked back at the door, almost as if he was waiting to hear someone move, then suddenly he spoke. "There's something wrong about her when she's near me, and it's more than paranoia, it's as if she was waiting for a time to strike." His helmet stayed in the direction of the door. "I've talked to her about it. Out of all of us she is the least of your worries." Ricardo finally looked over to me, his metal feet slowly clinking on the tiled floor. "What do you mean?" I felt a cringe but tried to pull it back.

"You were just a part of an assault on the casino. Everyone has their individual grudges against you." Ricardo just tilted his head as if he didn't know what I was talking about, I continued. "Tyson trust that you'll do the right thing, he's just afraid that your right judgment will be the end of the group, Liam wants to scrap your suit and leave you to die, Cain is afraid you're a double agent, Matthew can barely be in the same room unless Nathans there with his sniper, Nathan wants to rob you and I?" I had to pause for a moment, trying to think of a way not to sound offensive, and also to make sure I didn't forget anyone. "I'm utterly terrified of you, I don't think I'll be normal around you ever, not after being beaten like that." I suddenly felt the pain coming back to my ankle, I used my last stimpack as a pain reliever and now it was wearing off. "I sometimes wonder if you're going to crush my skull in my sleep or if suddenly a troop of more soldiers will show up. I just don't know." Ricardo moved closer, putting his hand behind his back to grab something. "You and Cain would usually be right about soldiers being double agents…" He pulled his hand from behind his back and revealed a stimpack, only this one had a red liquid glowing liquid fill it. "…but if I were I would never had shot my brothers, so take this, it'll help with laser burns."

I slowly took the almost massive stimpack from his hand and pulled it closer for examination, its needle was long and needed to be all the way in to administer the contents. "It needs to hit the bone for the medicine to heal everything correctly." I gulped as I placed it near my ankle, I wanted to do it in my arm but everyone knows to inject stimpacks near or on the wound. The thought of the already sensitive wound being stabbed to the bone by this thing only made my wound throb. "Do you need help with that?" I slowly nodded as the pain in my ankle pulsed. "Ok, in three, two-" On two he quickly pushed it into my ankle, sending pain worthy enough for a death claw to cry too. My screams were muffled by my pip-boy on which I bit the end of. Ricardo quickly pulled out the stimpack and dropped it onto the floor before finally finishing with. "One." Ricardo helped me back to bed and left, it seemed like a really weird thing to wake someone up for? But all questioning was ended with a sudden pulse of tiredness and slowly I drifted back into a deep sleep.

I slowly opened my eye lids to find a still dark room, the sun was just rising and I was fully awake and needed no more rest. I sat up and made sure to be careful of my right ankle. **Woah!** My shock almost took an audio form but was stopped by a grin, my ankle was completely healed and picture perfect to every small mark, save for hairs. Violet was no longer asleep, I must have shook the bed in my excitement. Her body rolled over and she was barely able to open her eyes. Her eyes caught glimpse of my ankle and suddenly she was full throttle. "What on earth did you do to fix the burn?!" I let out a shy smile and told her about Ricardo and what he had said and done the night before. "Red liquid? Sounds like he used death claw urine on you." My eyes widened, I didn't even know what a death claw was except for stories I had heard.

I made my way down to the casino's entertainment area, lottery machines lined the benches as did poker tables and other poker like games. I was tempted to try one of the jackpot machines but a swift hand passed from over me and I was stopped. "Trust me, they eat more than they chuck." I looked to my left to see Violet in a sage dress. "Why make a game where no one wins?" Her laugh filled the vast room. "Because that's how the House wins dummy!" Violet laughed more before walking away, her words shot through him like a knife through butter, if it was obvious knowledge that the machines where rigged, then why would people still use them? I looked down the isle of machines to see Nathan and Tyson working side by side on two separate machines, better asking for a first person perspective than make up theories. "I do it for da' feelin' of fulfilment." Tyson spoke without even turning his head. "Da' rare times it lands on all three of dose' cherry's I just get a feelin' in my chest." I turned to Nathan who seemed to be less serious about it. "I ' _find_ ' these cups of casino coins lying around for the taking, may as well try to win something for nothing." I face palmed, Nathan was still stealing?!

I headed towards a huge machine that people were lining up to use, Ricardo stood next to the line, examining each and every person who pulled the lever. "You seem intrigued?" Ricardo almost jumped at the sound of my voice. "The machine gives off every three thousand spins, it'll take all day for the machine to even give a small prize." I rolled my eyes, everyone had a betting love except for me, Cain and Matthew were trying to beat the House at Black jack, and Liam was playing this game called _Caravan_ that apparently most casinos didn't play for some reason, something about there not needing a House? I made my way to the market side of the casino, hundreds of stalls lined everything; stalls on the ground, stalls hanging from catwalks and stalls that were built into the floor. I went around with a bag of spare fire arms to sell, about twenty gun stores made about the same estimate, twenty caps for all of them. I refused to practically give them away and demanded at least twenty caps each, again and again they all just kicked me out.

I was about to head towards our room before a familiar hand came across my back. "I swear you're following me." Violet didn't comment on that. "How much money have you made from the guns?" I gave a shy smile and showed her the bag. "They all want twenty for the whole bag." Her face went red, she seemed as angry as when the BoS invaded the Casino. Violet grabbed the bag and headed towards the nearest gun stall. "You want how much for my friends guns?!" Thank god! I thought her anger was directed at me. The stall vender jumped and cowered. "I-I-I wanted to pay more but he kept turning down my offers!" Now my face went red, he was lying and I was right here! "You pay as much as their worth!" I looked around, the stall tenders where starting to close their shops except the gun merchants, they were heading towards us with bags full if bottle caps. "I'll pay two hundred!" a voice from the crowd called out. Violet had clearly scared any of them out of running and now they knew the only way to get away was to offer their caps. I couldn't believe the prices they were shouting, **BAM!** There goes a weak 10mm pistol for five hundred caps! Wow, I should bring Violet to the market when she's angry all the time!

End of chapter 5

Again sorry it was so bad!


	6. Chapter 6

**Fallout: Knotted beginnings, Loose ends**

 **By KaleByte**

 **Chapter 6: How dare you…**

"You want us to do what?!" The casino floor was filled with my echoing voice, many turning to stare at me with aggressive glares. "I want, no, need you to destroy the Brother Hood of Steel headquarters in this region." I gave Violet another shocked look, my brain was trying to think of anything but that to fix our BoS problem. "I know it's asking lots, considering the circumstances, but it's the only way to stop constant assaults on the casino and other trade partners, at least with it gone they would be at least yearly." I looked around the round casino table for some acknowledgement that this was a bad idea, but they all just nodded in agreement with her, exception of Tyson and Ricardo, Tyson grinning while shinning one of his revolvers and Ricardo, who was standing with at the table without any movement or making any sounds.

"All you do is escort the team of Broken Steel there and wait for them to plant the bomb, I just want you there to make sure nothing goes wrong, you're team seems to have their own individual skills that may help with the mission, including you're luck, that's what your good at right, being lucky?" Ethan and Matthew chuckled at the rhetorical question only to be met with a knife stabbing glare from me. "I still don't like it…" I couldn't put my finger on it, maybe it was the thought of another long walk, or maybe it was the fact that I'd be away from Violet, either way I still didn't want to let her down. "Fine, but we need a serious check on inventory before we leave." The others nodded, Ricardo shook his head and walked out of the room.

We all grabbed our gear and set it down on individual tables to check out our gear. I didn't have much; a 9mm pistol, a rusty crowbar and my lever-action shotgun. I replaced the outside of pip-boy with a metal covering that Ricardo had gotten after raiding a military Vault back in the day. My jumpsuit contained extra barding and I placed more comfortable padding for my shoulder pad, the ammo belt I had seemed pretty pointless to be so exposed to enemy eyes if we were being spied on so I was able to tear it up, sowing portions into my pockets, that way they could be hidden but wouldn't fall out.

I took my pistol and placed it into my right side holster, and took the short shotgun and placed it into my left leg holster. A huge holster on my back stayed empty and the uneven weight was starting to get to me. "You might want this." I turned to see Violet holding a large assault rifle in her hands, "Just don't give it away this time." I smirked and took the weapon, it didn't help with the weight problem but it made me feel important. Violet started telling us the plan, mainly boring stuff like when snack and rest brakes where and who had night shift and basic things like that, but one thing seemed off. "About half-way there you will reach the Broken Steel's HQ, this will be your main resting place and is also where I'll stop accompanying you for this assault."

I gulped, I definitely hated the Brother Hood of Steel but I still didn't like the Broken Steel group, I had seen groups of them by the casino bar, huge metal man without their helmets, their armour was a badly painted armour set that consisted of black and what seemed like dark blue but could have easily bin purple. Violet had shared small bits of information about them, like how they were made up of mainly sexist idiots that could barely aim a gun, but they were the only ones for the missions that needed doing. Violet was really obedient when it came to taking their orders, almost like she owed them or something, oh well, I'll probably find out later on.

The dusty wind blew past us as we walked along a crumbling road that looked more like re-used toilet paper. All of us walked along, including Ricardo who had painted a big line up and down his suit to show that he was friendly to the Broken Steel. We still had to reach the Broken Steel headquarters before any of them tagged along with us. We kept walking, all of us showing obvious fatigue except for Ricardo, Tyson and Violet; Ricardo and Tyson from their training but Violet hadn't had any exceptional training, she just walked in a formal strut past us. I tried to speed up but my ankles let out sounds of cracks if I tried to push past my limit. I eventually collapsed and so did the others, including Tyson and Ricardo who were merely hiding their pain, Violet looked down in disappointment, "Come one, were only a half a mile away from the HQ!"

I quickly stumbled to my feet and grabbed a pair of binoculars that Tyson had dropped in his tired fit, and surely like god cutting a slice of cake, there it was, among the crumbled buildings it stood like a monument to god himself. I dropped the binoculars and ran as fast as I could to reach the building. As I went through the metal double doors I noticed the lack of guards at the front. I was suddenly surprised as a dozen of soldiers raised their guns as I entered. "Foxtrot incline." Violet spoke in a calm voice as the soldiers slowly lowered their guns, the key words rung in my head, making sure to remember them for next time.

I slowly walked to a chair by the wall and sat down, resting my aching limbs. As I sat down I noticed something odd, there was only a dozen of troops here, I would have guessed upstairs but the clear image of the building in the distance clearly gleamed in my head as a double story building with its second floor collapsed. "Is this all of you?" They all turned from their meaningless card games and chats to listen to what I had to say. "There's five more down in the basement." I sat in a more questioning posture, hand on chin and other on my left knee. "And that's all of you?" They all looked gave me a slow nod, as if they thought I was expecting a larger group. "What was all this talk about being a militia and all?" Violet looked at me to shut up, but one of the men without his suit on walked over, fist clenched and gritting his teeth.

"Don't mock our family!" he raised his fist and grabbed my collar. "Don't touch me." I stated calmly trying not to provoke him, his breath reeked of cigarettes and all I wanted to do was get him out of smelling distance. "Duh fuck, you know who you're talking too?!" He clenched his fist tighter around my collar and pulled a large pistol to my gut, I looked down at the pistol and back up his face, grinning. "It's not much of a threat with the safety on." He looked down, at that moment I slid my crowbar and wacked him in the right knee. "You're lucky I give chances, otherwise it would have been the sharp end."

He laid on the floor, clenching his right knee in agony. I walked over to the main table that sat in the middle of the room, everyone watching wide eyed. At the moment I was about to sit he jumped up and ran over to me with a knife. As soon as I heard him running I ducked down and watched as his arm past over me, missing and hitting the table, penetrating it. I quickly stood and pushed him onto the table. I once again grabbed my crowbar and wacked his right knee with the sharp end of the crowbar. "I don't give second chances!"

We sat under the huge sign once known as a billboard, the heavy metal plated soldiers made their way into the building beside their captain, who had passed away in the night from infection that spread up from his knee. We waited for several hours before we heard gunshots. I held my assault rifle close and prayed that it was the Broken Steel who had surprised them and not the opposite. After another hour or so the Soldiers came back out, running. They were chased by what seemed to be hundreds of soldiers. The first five ran past but the rest headed towards us, giving away our position. "Damn idiots!" Tyson yelled, we ran back, trying to not get shot by lasers or bullets. Suddenly I felt a hard surface under the dirt

 **BOOM!**

The world went black, noise was drowned by the sound of silence and I was alone. The next thing I knew I was awake, pain filled my whole body and I couldn't move. I was in a bed, blood soaked the sheets and a dripping red blanket hung like a curtain on the bedside railing. I tried to talk but the only sounds that made it out where painful shrieks. Good to know I can still at least sound like I'm dying. "His wounds are too big, I can't believe he's survived it this far…" An unfamiliar voice muttered on the other side of the crumbly wood door followed by the peaceful voice of Violet. "I don't care! Just make sure he survives, I'm not leaving him, not yet." Suddenly the door was opened, two figures walked in but their faces where nothing but blurs to me.

"Hello sir, you have suffered quite an accident. You have stumbled onto a land mine, lucky you were running, any less momentum and you would have lost your legs, or your life." Tears formed on the side of my eyes, how could I have been so careless. "Unfortunately you'll never walk again and we'll most likely have to amputate your foot." I tried to look down at my foot but no strength remained in me. A sudden sharp pain in my arm was followed with another over flow of black and once again, I was unconscious.

I awoke. The pain was not as bad as before, I could feel a muzzle growing on chin. How long was I out? I was able to move to a sitting position, "Damn!" The pain in my right foot beamed like it had been shot, only it hadn't, it suffered much worse. I looked at the red and black thing I use to call a foot. It shrivelled to the movement which I think use to be my toes. I let out tears before noticing the black peeling skin from my foot and I reached a hand to peel it off. "Fuck!" The pain was unbearable, but I had no choice. With a quick sip of whiskey and a large splash on my foot I ripped it off. "Fucking rape a donkey's ass!" The whiskey burnt my skin and the black husk ripped off, I could actually recognize a foot, maybe there was hope after all.

I grabbed the IV that I was connected to and used it like a crutch, my foot was purged with pain but I could walk. I could see the red blanket folded on the side table of my bed, it had dried and now felt like a brick. Jeez I had been out long. I walked towards the door, hoping I hadn't been standard here.

Everyone stared at me as I ate the slime we called oatmeal. I ate it as fast as I could, it tasted horrible but it filled me with food so I couldn't complain. "How in duh' hell are ya' walkin'?" I ignored him, this oatmeal wasn't going to eat itself. "Your foot should be dead! Or your foot broken at least!" I couldn't tell who said that, my ears where muffled when I grabbed the bowl and chugged the rest down. Once I was down all I could think of to reply was with a shrug. "Cahill, wasteland survivor." A voice from behind me rung like wind chimes, Cain was circling the table with a pencil and note pad. "This could make a good story…" I rolled my eyes and grabbed his bowl of grey oatmeal. "How about Cahill, blown away?" Cain was ignored by all and interrupted by my question. "Where are we?" Nathan was the only one to reply "Were in the BoS HQ…" I spit out a large mouthful of oatmeal.

"Turns out da' bomb was a virus dat' kills quickly and dies quickly, were completely safe from it, we also have lots of new equipment." Tyson sounded happy, his metal plates covering his leather armour were new and shiny. "Who was that doctor?" They all looked at me confused. "What doctor? It was only Violet who treated your wounds." Matthew spoke with a stern voice, almost as if he was forcing the thought into my head.

We finally made it back to the Broken Steel headquarters, only three remained alive, they had ditched their armour and were quite frankly shocked to be alive. Violet seemed odd, her behaviour was off and she was aggressive to everyone, especially Ricardo. "Tonight we keep watch on her." Liam's voice was filled with worry. "I'd heard stories about her before we met her, she apparently killed a pack of Deathclaws with her bare hands." I rolled my eyes, probably some rumours that the Broken Steel spread for her, after all they were her only real family.

I sat on the cold stool, I was in Violets room keeping first watch. She was in the toilet and hadn't reached her room yet. Something was off, she should have been here by now. I walked down the hallway and headed towards the toilet, I was turning the handle before…

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

I ran towards the sound. I swung open the door and found myself in a room filled with blood, the body of Ricardo on the floor, helmet off and head splattered across the room. There stood Violet, revolver in hand. I ran up to her and wacked her hand with my crowbar, forcing her to drop the pistol. I stood in shock, her blood soaked dress matched her insane laughter. "The hell!" I couldn't believe it, she had murdered one of the most important people in this group.

I paced back and forth, Violet was leaning on a wall, all of us covering the exit, we moved into this room so we wouldn't have to constantly be reminded of who just died. "Why?" Violet clenched her fist. "He was a traitor! His hands were covered in blood and you know it!" I punched the wall, my hand was already covered in blood from trying to move Ricardo's body. "He placed the mine! He ordered the assault! And he wasn't alone, was he Tyson?" Her insane voice filled the room, Tyson's eyes were giving me the ' _She-can't-be-serious_ ' look. "The mine was a BoS mine! And he just happened to be at the casino assault?!" I face palmed, there is no good reason for murder but even if there was, this was a horrible one.

"The mine was there because we were out of the BoS HQ! The assault is the reason he's with us and Tyson hasn't been a part of the Brother Hood for years!" Her eyes flicked. "Damn, I knew it wasn't a good excuse…" My teeth gritted with anger and I was ready to end it here. "What do you mean?!" Her head shot up with a little smile "I would have killed him anyway, just like how I was going to kill you."

My heart sank and I felt my hand going down to my holster. "That's why you wanted us? ME?! So you could fill your pointless bloodlust!" her snicker sent shivers down my spine. "Also the fact that your fresh meat from a Vault, untainted, you'd make the perfect food. As for Ricardo? I would have killed him for the oath of the Broken Steel, we kill those who protect what kills, and we eat the fresh!" I cringed "Your pointless mission ends now!" I went to grab my pistol but felt nothing in my holster, I turned to see Matthew, holding my weapons. "You sly dog! Why are you protecting her?!" Matthew was shaking, obviously scared, not of me, but at the situation.

Tyson was the one to speak for him. "We can't, she's unarmed, helpless and also, she's a girl! Ya' can't go around hittin' girls!" I couldn't stand this, I was angry needed to hit something. "Did you think the same thing when you killed those slavers? They were unarmed at the time, and there were plenty of women there!" Tyson shut up, he couldn't stand to see another friend die, and we both knew that was the reason.

"What's wrong? Can't hit a girl?" Her teasing was enough, I turned and threw her against the wall, making sure her head hit the shelf. Once she fell I couldn't help myself but to kick her. Nathan was the first to approach and wack me with the stock of his gun, my head spun and I fell, little did he know I had grabbed his 44. Magnum just before he hit me. "Stand back!" I felt like a raider, gun in hand, blood dripping from my face and a defenceless victim on the floor. "She ain't worth it!" I holstered the gun and continued my onslaught of brutal attacks, knowing none of them would shoot me besides Nathan. "Hold it!" Crap, well that's what the Magnum is for.

 **BANG!**

A quick help with vats and Nathan was down, hollow point bullet piercing his left thigh. I then proceeded to aim the gun at Violet, only to be stopped by Matthew jumping on me, I pushed him back and was able to grab my crowbar in the process. I fired two shots, one into Cain's foot and another into Ethan's hand. I dropped the gun and proceeded to Violet. "Wait! Ya' don't have to do-" As he spoke my crowbar smashed through her head, splitting it in two. Matthew vomited and Ethan Cringed. "Why?" Tyson's disappointed voice filled the now silent room, the only reply I could think of was "You were just droning on."

 **The END!**

Hope you guys liked, also yes, that was a deadpool reference at the end.


End file.
